


Hanahaki Au

by Sarah_Crimson_Emily



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Crimson_Emily/pseuds/Sarah_Crimson_Emily
Summary: Lord boxman, professor venomous, mr. Gar, rad and fink all caught hanahaki disease.Boxman can't stop coughing out small lavender petals.Venomous can't stop coughing green zinnia petals.Mr. Gar can't stop coughing out golden daffodils petals.Rad keeps coughing out dark green rose petals and he doesn't know why.Fink keeps coughing out buttercup petals & she want them to stop.





	1. Chapter 1

** _VENOMOUS'S LAIR:_ **

**Venomous's P.O.V:**

It's just a normal day like usual. I was drinking coffee and reading news papers on the island in the kitchen...

** _"*Hard coughing*"_ **

I look at my hand, the one that covered my mouth when I coughed. I see green zinnia petals on my palm. I frowned...

I been coughing up green petals for months and I don't know why. Then Fink walk in with her usual white dress, purple-ish gloves and the collar that I made fro her to turns Turbo.

She was clutching one of her hands. I frowned deeper.

"Again?"

I asked; she didn't reply but simply nodded. Fink just like me also coughed up petals likely, she coughed out yellow petals kinda resemble buttercup petals. I sighed and tell her to prepare for school and I'll make breakfast. I may not know how to cook but I still know how to make a normal breakfast.

She came back and we ate breakfast and I drive her to school. She went to the same school as the kid K.O and his kappa friend.

When I came back, I immediately went to the computer to look up what is it. And I found... Hanahaki illness.

** _BOXMORE:_ **

**Boxman:**

I was doing my normal routine as alway then I cough, hard. I used my hand to cover it, but when I look at it; I see lavender petals on my palm. NO...

I had hear about it before. It's the hanahaki disease... Then my office door opened reviewed Darrell and in his hand was a glass of water.

"Daddy, I hear you coughing so I brought you some water."

"Thank you, Darrell."

He nodded and put the glass on my desk and walk out. I stared at the petals and sighed.

** _PLAZA:_ **

**Mr. Gar P.O.V:**

I sitting in my office staring at the full daffodil flower on my desk. The flower resemble Carol hair color.

I sighed. I wish I could told her _'I love her'_. But I know I don't have the courage to do so.

**Rad's P.O.V:**

I'm talking with Enid when I give out a harsh cough and some of the rose petals fall on the counter; Enid gasp in horror.

"Rad, how long have you been coughing out flower petals?"

"For a while now, don't worry. I'll be alright!"

I replied, she immediately grabs my face facing me to her.

"No you won't!"

She hissed.

"Do you know what this mean?!"

"No."

She sighed heavily then turned around to see if anyone was near.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boxman = light green zinnia.  
Venomous = larvender flower.  
Carol = golden daffodil.  
Raymond = dark green rose.  
Dendy = buttercup flower.

The feeling I have for her are slowly eating me but I don't have the courage to tell her that I love her.

That I love her from the start, from the first time I lay my eyes on her, from before I know that her and Laserblast a couple.

But I just can't...

And I know sooner or later the flower will kill me...

**_*_*_*_*_~_*_*_*_*_**

I stare at the lavender petals in the container in my drawer. I wish I could make it go away but I know full well I can't... Not with him...

He has been in my mind for Cob know how long...? Days...? Weeks...? Maybe months...?

I love him yes but does he loves me? Probably not. Because how would a villain like him like someone like me?

I have known about the Hanahaki sickness... It's a oneside love...

**_*_*_*_*_~_*_*_*_*_**

I started to read of what I've found on my computer about the illness...

In here it's said:...

**_*_*_*_*_~_*_*_*_*_**

When she made sure nobody is around, Enid make me look straight into her eyes and she said:

"Rad this is not just a normal cough! Or any kind of sickness you could heal by yourself."

**_*_*_*_*_~_*_*_*_*_**

_'Hanahaki is a disease that make the host coughed out first is small petals...'_

I thought to myself as I cough out a few medium lavender petals.

**_*_*_*_*_~_*_*_*_*_**

"Then it will started to get bigger by days if the feeling didn't get accepted..."

I read out loud...

**_*_*_*_*_~_*_*_*_*_**

"And slowly from being just a simple petals..."

Enid continue as I stare at her with my eyebrows knit together.

**_*_*_*_*_~_*_*_*_*_**

_'Then the petals will grow bigger...'_

I thought as I stare at the flower on my desk.

**_*_*_*_*_~_*_*_*_*_**

"Then it will become a small bud..."

She said.

**_*_*_*_*_~_*_*_*_*_**

_'Then the bud will grow more and more...'_

**_*_*_*_*_~_*_*_*_*_**

"And eventually It will become a full flower..."

**_*_*_*_*_~_*_*_*_*_**

_'From the flower it will grow into a full plant...'_

**_*_*_*_*_~_*_*_*_*_**

"But then when the feeling still didn't accepted or being rejected..."

I continue.

**_*_*_*_*_~_*_*_*_*_**

_'The plant will grown more and more...'_

**_*_*_*_*_~_*_*_*_*_**

_'And it will take over the host body...'_

**_*_*_*_*_~_*_*_*_*_**

"And blocked their throats. But when it happened!!!"

**_*_*_*_*_~_*_*_*_*_**

**" 'THE HOST WILL CANNOT BREATH AND suffocated AND/THEN DIE!!!' "**


End file.
